The objective of this program is to provide target area residents with information, education, counseling, and advocate assistance necessary to initiate and carry through effective treatment and rehabilitation. The program will enhance the likelihood and ease with which persons in need will receive appropriate medical, psycho- therapeutic, social, educational and other public and voluntary services by assigning professionally trained counselors to directly assist each client in the obtaining of these services. The counselor will also coordinate services and follow-up on each client to assure that the client actually receives and utilizes services. The program will foster and contribute to the development of comprehensive alcoholism services through active participation in the Omaha Area Council on Alcoholism. The greater utilization of these services by the poor will be encouraged by public education of target area residents. Self help therapeutic groups will be established in the target area to provide an expanding base of therapeutic services to the alcoholic and his family. Results of program activities will be given to the Omaha Area Council on Alcoholism so this information will be shared among other programs at the local and state level. It is anticipated that approximately 200 families will be enabled to reduce or eliminate the effects of alcoholism on their lives by the second year of operation.